


Is It Just Bad Timing For Us?

by emmistina



Category: Dir en grey, Hakuei, Penicillin (Band), the GazettE
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Ruki, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Straight!Uruha, Top!Hakuei, Top!Kyo, Top!Reita, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe, from enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmistina/pseuds/emmistina
Summary: Akira was sexually frustrated.He seriously needed to get laid.





	Is It Just Bad Timing For Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! ♡
> 
> This is my first time writing a story with more chapters than only one! I happened to go through my files and noticed that I had already finished writing this first chapter of this fanfic! I hope you will all enjoy this, I like this topic a lot and I'm looking forward to write this even more.  
> English is not my native language so I'm already apologizing if there's any mistakes. Don't be too harsh on me, thank you in advance ♡ I'm sorry this chapter is quite short but I promise to focus on getting upcoming chapters longer! Kudos and comments would make my day so much more better! Thank you and enjoy ♡

It was one of those days when Akira Suzuki felt himself so tired and exhausted that he couldn't even describe it. He had forgotten to eat breakfast because he had slept later than usual. Being late wasn't anything new to the blonde but never had Monday been so... awful. And it was only twelve am.  
Akira groaned and closed his eyes, trying to ease his condition. Even though Sun was shining brightly, the blonde lawyer knew that this day would be so fucking long. He had so much things to do that it wasn't even funny. He was going to need some alcohol later that day. On the top of everything, there was something his friend, Kouyou, mocked him about over and over again. 

Akira was sexually frustrated. 

He seriously needed to get laid. 

”Fuck...” he muttered, combing his fingers through his blonde locks. He wished there would be someone being an Angel and promising Suzuki to ease his feeling and pain. He started to feel himself excited although there was no one who could save his day. _Yet._

”Akira, I got these files for you,” the honey blonde male came to the room and handed the papers to his boss. Blonde smiled slightly and started to browse all the papers. ”Thanks, dude. This day has been so fucking irritating and there's still over six hours to go at work...”  
Kouyou laughed. ”I know, I know. I can't wait to get home and get laid. My girlfriend is the best, if you know what I mean.”

Akira rolled his eyes. ”Well, fuck you. I've got no one and I still am sexually frustrated.” 

”It's not my fucking fault that you just can't find a guy who would let you to fuck him. Man up, Akira, and don't whine like a bitch," Kouyou said humorously and before Akira was able to even answer to that insult, beautiful and small brunette male stormed inside the office where blonde friends were talking. This little man seemed to be angry, Akira figured.

”You fucking piece of shit! Why in the fucking hell you gave my case to mrs Jensen?!” brunette shouted and hit his hands on the surface of a brown table. 

Akira watched this angry male, smirking. He had been waiting for this actual moment to happen. 

”Mr Matsumoto, calm down-”

”I'm not going to fucking calm down! I have worked with this case nearly a month and now you gave it to that bitch without even asking me! You're a real piece of shit! I had used many nights to just work with it and you dared to do that to me!” 

Akira glanced at his friend who was standing right behind them. His face was so precious. It made him laugh even more. It was probably a mistake since this brunette male, named mr Matsumoto, was looking so furious by now. ”Mr Matsumoto, let me explain... There is a little misunderstanding here and-”

Matsumoto sighed and shook his head like he wasn't even going to believe in his boss' explanation. 

”Don't you dare. You did it on purpose, didn't you? If you're trying to explain this whole shit to me, don't bother. You and your explanations won't interest me so fuck you and your stupid methods and this fucking stupid company!” Matsumoto shouted and it made Akira to startle a bit. The brunette used really harsh words. 

But it was a thing that made Akira turn even more on. 

”Just so you know, _that stupid little bitch_ is going to ruin that fucking case because she can't even prosecute properly. So happy fucking Monday to you, boss!” the brunette said with furious tone and stormed out of the room to his own office which wasn't too far away from the boss' office. 

Silence between two friends inside the office room was frightening and after a few minutes passed, both men had the courage to take some deep breaths. 

”Well... Wow. That was... He was-” 

”Yeah, he is _so fucking sexy_ when he is angry,” Akira finished the sentence off. 

Now it was Kouyou's turn to be amazed. His boss did say that, really? He couldn't believe it but his friend's relaxed face did tell the truth. ”...You _did_ that on purpose, didn't you?” 

The blonde man just smiled and stood up only to walk beside his honey blonde friend. ”You know, you would be a really bad detective.” 

”Fuck you, fucking dick. Why did you do it? You have such a twisted mind if you did that only to irritate Matsumoto because he is the newbie and-”

The blonde male just chuckled and patted his friend on the shoulder. ”See, that's where you're wrong. I have to admit, I did it on purpose but just because I could apologize him later tonight and maybe get something out of it...” 

Kouyou rolled his eyes to his boss and walked towards the office door. Before he got out of the room, he turned to face his friend. ”I'm just saying, that doesn't help you much. You can't give someone else's case to another and expect you will get laid after you've apologized. But well, it's your life. Do whatever you want, you dickhead.” 

***

It was already eight at night when Akira glanced at his wrist watch. After the afternoon's incident, the blonde just couldn't think about anything or anyone else than that furious, sexy, gorgeous brunette creature. His mind was full of thoughts of him and the brunette being in that actual situation and he just couldn't get more turned on than he already was. And it was a problem since he was still at work and watching mr Matsumoto walking along the hallway every time he passed by. 

Suzuki yawned and stretched his hands. He stood up and put all the papers away from the desk; he was going to worry about this stuff tomorrow because he just needed to get laid. 

And if he didn't, it would be a disaster. 

Just in the right time, he lifted his head and saw that mr Matsumoto was putting his coat on. So he was leaving, finally! Akira smiled to himself, put the coat on and after the brunette disappeared from his eyesight, he entered to the hallway only to see Matsumoto going in to the elevator. 

He had a plan. And hopefully it would work. 

”Oh, mr Suzuki, finally going home?” A beautiful, blonde woman appeared to his sight and smiled nicely to him. Akira just nodded, smiling too.  
”Yeah, it's been a long day. You should go home too. You can continue with that stuff tomorrow, Juliette.”

She giggled and nodded. ”Well, if you insist. But before that, I'm taking these files to mr Matsumoto's office. He asked me to deliver these even though I'm not his assistant.” 

Akira was slightly amazed with Juliette's words. Matsumoto had his own assistant, why didn't he ask her to bring them? His face made Juliette giggle even more. 

”He doesn't get along with his own assistant so he probably thought I would be different. And don't worry, these files aren't anything bad. Just some copies he needed for his own case,” the woman said, waved her hand and walked further the hallway just to leave his boss standing there on his own. He smiled evilly; that gorgeous brunette was definitely trying to continue with his case although the blonde gave it to mrs Jensen. 

Going in to the elevator he pressed the button to get to the first floor. He got into his own, white sports car and started the engine. First, he needed to buy some classy wine and maybe... flowers? No, that would be stupid and too romantic, and the blonde just wanted to fuck the younger one. So, only wine. But… What kind of a wine? Did Matsumoto like more white or red wine? He didn't even know that. Well, he just needed to use his intuition. That would be the best. 

After twenty minutes, Akira was happy that he had bought white, as well as red, wine. Younger one would have some options, then. 

Driving to mr Matsumoto's apartment as fast as he could, Akira's mind was, again, full of thoughts about this younger male who looked absolutely sexy when he was angry. His eyes were so intense, so cold and oh God, his voice! It was absolutely amazing. He imagined how hot the brunette would look while they were having sex. His face flushed slightly, soft whines coming out of his parted lips, his skinny and beautiful legs wrapped around his waist... The blonde couldn't even imagine how good it would feel to be inside of that brunette lawyer... Akira would penetrate him with his cock and make him scream his name and-

Suddenly, Akira felt how his own cock twitched in his pants because of those thoughts. It was unbearable, he needed to get laid now, right away!

He drove really fast to Matsumoto's apartment, parked his car in front of the apartment building and got out. He almost forgot to take the wine bottles with him. Akira pulled his jacket better on himself and conjured a sexy smile to his handsome face. He was ready. This would definitely work! 

Walking towards the building, the blonde businessman smiled at the guardian in front of the front door and went in to the elevator. He had read all the information about mr Matsumoto's location so it wasn't that difficult to choose the button for the right floor. It was already over half past eight – maybe the other had already had a nice, hot bath and was now enjoying the free time in his pajamas or… Maybe he was naked. That image made Akira growl deeply in want. 

Suddenly he heard the call “Wait!” and he raised his head only to see a dark haired man with a black suit running towards the lift. The doors were almost shut but then the blonde man put his leg as a barrier, to prevent the lift leaving before the man was inside too.

“Thank you so much! I wouldn’t have shouted like that if it wasn’t an emergency,” the man laughed, being a little bit breathless. Akira only smiled.  
“No problem, I’m not in a hurry. Or, maybe I am a little but it's okay.”  
The man glanced at the blonde man next to him, seeing the wine bottles in his hands. A smirk appeared on the man’s face.  
“I see. You forgot the roses, though.”  
Akira laughed quietly, now thinking that maybe he really should have brought some roses with him… “I think this person will forgive me even without the flowers. At least I hope so. I’ve been planning this night quite some time now.”

Akira didn’t even know why he told that to a total stranger. But this stranger wasn’t looking like he felt himself uncomfortable. They both were adults, after all.  
“I hope your night will be a success. Ah, this is my floor,” the dark haired man announced and when the doors opened, they both stepped out of the lift.  
“It’s my floor, too. Have a good evening, sir.”  
“You too!”

Akira stayed there for a minute, glancing at the man who was walking straight towards the hallway. That man was walking towards the same direction as he should but he decided to wait for a second. He didn’t want to seem like a total creep. After he decided he had waited long enough, he started walking to the same direction, smiling to himself. Oh, he was so excited already...

But when he raised his head again, he saw something he didn’t want to see. 

That dark haired man leant on a door frame, looking down at the shorter male - this person was clearly shorter than the man himself - who was almost instantly in his arms. They stood there for a minute, kissing each other on the lips, before Akira could see the other’s face much better. The blonde man had taken a few more steps forward so he could watch the scene in front of him but when his and the shorter man’s gazes finally met each other, Akira felt himself angry – even though he had no reason.

That man was Takanori Matsumoto. 

And he was fucking smirking at his boss.


End file.
